Mondo Mixes
The Mondo Mixes are Mixes that made their debut in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. They take elements from the Frosticons, Glorp Corp, and Munchos. Physical Appearances Mondo Mix #1= The first Mondo Mix mostly resembles Gurggle. He has Gurggle's head with a purple nose and two teeth and Krog's mouth with two large teeth and four smaller teeth in the center of it's jaw. It has a blue and it also has Krog's ice shards for horns. Its body is purple with it's lower half being green. Its arms are light blue with the ends of it being green and it has black hands. Its wings are Krog's ice shards. It has Gurggle's slimy legs and feet with the sides of its feet being lavender and each foot's bottom half being white. It also has a purple tail that shoots slime. |-| Mondo Mix #2= The second Mondo Mix mostly resembles Vaka. His head is green with Vaka's eye and snout and Chilbo's crystal. His bottom teeth are crooked. His body is Berp's bottom jaw with it's bottom half being green and purple. His has two pairs of arms with the upper pair having the middle of its arms green. Both pairs of arms have grey hands. He has Slusho's wings and a light green tail with a green end to it which is slime. His eyelid variously switches between white and grey. |-| Mondo Mix #3= The third Mondo Mix mostly resembles Dribbal. He has a round body with Snax's cheeks and a light blue stripe in the middle. It has two nostrils with slime coming out and a lavender lower jaw with four teeth on it. He has Dribbal's eyes and glasses and Chilbo's eyebrows. He has green arms and Chilbo's claws. He has Dribbal's feet. |-| Background A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Furious at Snoof's actions for stealing the Mixamajig Key, Krog had to catch up to him by Mixing with the rest of the group. Several individual Mixes are formed. While they all caught up to him and even took the key from him, even the Mixes turn against each other and use their powers to take the key for themselves. Ending it all with the key in Snoof's hands, he boosts upwards as the rest of the Mixes charge after him, almost run into each other, but then de-mix. Trivia *Mr. Ius shares part of his model with the first Mondo Mix, only colored purple, with standard grey legs instead of slime-covered ones, and a small square replacing the slime cannon. However, he is only seen from the waist down. *Concept Art gave the second Mondo Mix one of Dribbal's glasses lenses. This was removed in the final design. Gallery Category:2015 Category:Frosticons Category:Glorp Corp Category:Munchos Category:Mixes With More Than Two Mixels Category:Hand-like legs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Flying Category:Mixes with tails Category:Speed Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Ice Category:Underbite Category:Overbite Category:Big heads Category:Mixes with wings Category:Mixes With Different Series Category:Elemental tails Category:Mixes with noses Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Unique feet Category:Elemental breath Category:Elemental Nose Category:Crystals Category:Season Two Category:Recycled models Category:Mixes with unique feet Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixes with two fingers Category:Five eyes